mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PlasmoidThunder
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the Giratina page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 17:10, July 15, 2011 __TOC__ The hammer needs to be swing again. You know who i'm talking of right? It has starting to attack me too. Intimidating behaviour will do. 22:56, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, you did already. Never mind, thanks! 22:59, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Out of interest, who were you talking about? Oh, and now I have 3 archives :P 13:26, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Michael Joden Hello Plasmoid. I would like to send my concern regarding the "Michael Joden" page on MUGEN Database. Since he has no official release and there is no information regarding the character other than "go to mugenguild", I feel the article should be removed until the said character has gained a first public release. SuperLVW118 00:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC)SuperLVW118 It appears that the page has now gained sufficient information (including a download link) to be kept. Under the circumstances you gave, I would've deleted it as it would pretty much be a W.I.P. 08:40, July 12, 2012 (UTC) the Michael Joden article the character has been release whoever the dumb fuck who reported this to you needs to learn to do some reserach before giving a statement like oh will it must be a w.i.p at the moment iam not able to make a competely article of it with little to no infomation at all other then its from a bootlag game and Michael Joden is a edit also did you know in the nintendo section there are alot of w.i.ps same as winnie the pooh bear and yet i have notice they been there for a few months also you think you could make a section for lifebars since there already a section of sncreen packs There is a rule on this Wiki that any W.I.P. article made after the rule is to be deleted; any that were made before the rule stay until further notice. Currently, all W.I.P. articles made after the rule have been deleted. We've had trouble in the past about people making false W.I.P. articles, so banning said articles from being created resolves this issue. SuperLVW118 posted that message when the download was non-existant; don't insult/offend people for the sake of it. Screenpacks are big and there's plenty to be said about them, lifebars...no. We could have an article about the lifebar/power meter in general, describing its purpose, etc., but not individual articles about two sticks filled with life energy. 13:18, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "I was wrongly banned" (apparently) Unban me immediately. By "Me" I am referring to MasterMechaMeep140, the person you wrongfully banned with no actual reason besides a few words. You had no right to ban me, as I had merely said something, and I refuse to just have it stay at that. And no, it wasn't a "kick in the teeth" for me, because I had been banned by someone so pathetically incompetent at their job that they could not even handle a few mere words. If you aren't as incompentent as you are making yourself seem, you'll unban me. -MasterMechaMeep140, he who should not have been banned Few words huh? You are aware the editing other people's user pages is against this Wiki's rules - break rules, get ban; simple isn't it? It's not being nasty or "incompetent", it's my place to enforce these rules, as it is with any admin. Oh, and I noticed you edited my message I left on your talk page. You're really not helping your case are you? This is a Wiki (really, do I need to mention this EVERY TIME?!); if you want to muck around and annoy people, there are sites available especially for you to do so. You're not being funny, nor are you being clever. Just do something else while your ban goes away -_- Are you done with your hissy-fit? Because I sure don't feel like adding to this wall of text :P 21:08, July 14, 2012 (UTC) What, and let you get away with something you are blatantly trying to cover your actions for? NO. I will never stop. EVER. If you don't unblock me, then I'll never go away. It's as simple as that. My actions were correct. Infact, WIKIA THEMSELVES said that vandalising other people's user pages is against their policy and any user who goes against said rule gets banned. Remember, I didn't perma-ban you, so you're just throwing your toys out of the pram for nothing. Don't go and accuse me of wrongdoing when you vandalised at least TWO different user pages several times. Heh this is the internet, I don't get bugged by someone who isn't actually next to me. You type something, I read it because I feel like it, no problems. I don't even have to reply to you if I can't be bothered to. You keep posting messages, I just read them for entertainment. Then again, if you go around firing insults my way, I can just ban you for longer - think about it. 09:35, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Haxorus "I should've just undone Element's edit >.>" With the "Spriteswap of Bowser" edit, I was trying to respond with "Proof, or it's not happening," but when I pressed enter in the Headline bar, it just submitted. MugoUrth 13:48, July 20, 2012 (UTC) When I said "I should've just undone Element's edit >.>", I meant that I didn't notice he'd changed more than just the categories. Sorry if it didn't sound like that... 14:30, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Admin? What would it take to become a ADMIN? Please help me. - ElJosho1998 Do good, respectable edits, be PlasmoidThunder, help out the community, etc. Administration is something you earn, rather than something you get. The edits you've made (from what I've undone) don't help/relate to the article, or you change certain words so they're incorrect grammatically; "its" (belonging to) to "it's" (it is) where "its" is actually correct in the sentence at hand. 11:19, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the changing the "its" to "it's". I thought it was incorect. Don't worry, I wont change those words again. Sorry for the trouble again. - ElJosho1998 Something is wrong. I just noticed it. Every time I make a edit on a character it says I added 4,5,6,7,8 categories to pages.It has started today at 23/07/2012 - ElJosho1998